Plus que tout
by Arie-Evans
Summary: One shot sur comment James et Lily finissent ensemble! Enjoy it!


**One shot**

**Plus que tout…**

Lily marchait rapidement dehors. Un nuage blanc se formait quand elle respirait.

Elle venait d'avoir une énorme engueulade avec James. Il venait encore de la faire sortir de ses gons. En plus, elle venait s'excuser de lui avoir donner une dure vie pendant toutes ces années. Mais ça, il ne l'a pas su puisque dès qu'elle est arrivé, il s'est passé la main dans les cheveux en la regardant avant un air charmeur.

« Je le hais ce foutu gosse de riche. Il se prend pour le meilleur du monde. Il pense que toutes les filles sont à ses pieds… et bien c'est vrai mais pas moi. Je ne suis pas une lèche bottes et je ne vais certainement pas me jeter à ses pieds. Je ne veux pas d'un con qui reluque toutes les filles qui passe parce qu'il pense en avoir le droit. Lui et son chéri de Sirius Black, celui-là ne pense qu'à flirter les filles pour les avoir dans son lit. Il me dégoûte. Je ne veux pas avoir quelqu'un comme ça autour de moi. JE LES HAIS! »

Elle donna un coup de pied dans la neige au même moment qu'il y avait une rafale de vent. Toute la neige lui retomba dessus, particulièrement au visage.

-RAAAA! Elle explosa et couru jusqu'au lac pour sauter dedans. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour sortir de cette maudite rage.

Quand elle arriva près du lac noir, elle se laissa tomber à genou dans la neige poudreuse, qui s'infiltra dans le col de son manteau ouvert. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

Lily en avait assez de se chamailler avec James, assez que ses amies lui disent d'aller faire la paix avec James, assez que James passe devant elle en lui lançant des regards aguicheur, assez qu'il passe la soirée a embrasser une fille et qu'après il vienne lui dire qu'il l'aimait, assez que ce même garçon soit si populaire que tant de personne l'aime, assez qu'il fasse de mauvaises farces aux Serpentards, assez qu'il se pavane l'air fier, avec ses petits amis et son chien de poche, Peter. Assez qu'il la prenne pour une conne, pour une fille comme toutes les autres. Lily n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait une estime de soi-même et elle était par-dessus tout, elle était très intelligente et très jolie avec ses cheveux de feu et ses yeux émeraude.

Elle enleva toute la neige devant elle et prit une roche. Elle la lança le plus loin et le plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Elle refit cela jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'ait plus de roches. Quand elle eût fini, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle s'était forcée à autres choses. Elle avait pensé calmement.

« C'est décidé, je ne parle plus jamais à James Potter, s'en est fini avec lui.»

-Ev… heu Lily? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Lily soupira bruyamment puis se retourna. Elle se retrouva face à James. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien impressionnante avec ses cinq pieds quatre comparé à lui qui était six pieds un. Pourtant, elle l'intimidait beaucoup, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Tu trouves qu'on ne s'est pas assez fâché contre l'autre? Tu veux en rajouter peut-être? Explosa Lily, rougissant de rage.

-Tu ne me laisses même pas parler, j'arrive et sans avoir encore rien dit je me fais engueuler, comme c'est génial.

-Mais j'en ai assez de toi! Tu ne comprends pas ça! Assez de toi et tes super amis! Tu flirt tout sur ton passage et Black aussi, mais lui c'est pour les amener dans son lit alors…

-Tu ne connais pas Sirius OK? Il n'est pas comme ça du tout! Tu ne sais pas il est comment! Ne t'avise pas de dire des mauvaises choses de lui. Dis ce que tu veux de moi mais tu ne parles pas comme ça de mes amies.

-Bon alors je vais parler de toi, tu m'énerve avec ta tête plus enflée qu'un souafle. Tu te pavanes comme un petit con! J'hais ça!

James ne répondit pas, il ne fit que la regarder dans les yeux, le regard lourd.

-Quoi?

-Je t'aime…

-Ça je le sais, tu me le dis chaque jour depuis le début de l'année et tu sais quoi! Je ne te crois vraiment pas, tu sais pourquoi? Parce que chaque fois que je te dis non tu vas en voir une autre, et une différente à toutes les fois, alors ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Je n'ai vraiment pas envi que tu vienne me pomper les nerfs, ils sont déjà assez à vif comme ça, dit Lily en s'en allant, certaine que James allait la suivre.

Comme elle ne l'entendait pas bouger, elle s'arrêta de marcher. Elle se tourna pour le voir, la regardant dans les yeux, ses yeux humides.

-Quoi? Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas me voir? Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

-Non rien, dit Lily en s'en allant.

Pourquoi avait-elle comme une boule dans la gorge?

« Je ne suis tout de même pas amoureuse de lui, il me tape sur les nerfs à longueur de journée. »

Quand elle arriva près de la porte elle entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

-LILY! Ne me laisse pas, je t'aime, je t'adore, tu es le soleil de mes jours, la déesse dans mes rêves. Si tu t'en vas… mon cœur va vraiment se casser en mille morceaux, s'il te plait, laisse moi une chance, dit James face à elle, les yeux pleins d'eau, un air triste et interrogateur sur le visage.

-Ja… Potter, je viens de te dire que j'en ai assez que tu me dises toujours ça, j'en ai assez que tu me prenne pour n'importe quelle fille, je viens de te dire que quand tu dis ça je ne te crois…

Elle fut coupée par la bouche de James. Elle sentit des papillons monter dans son estomac quand il approfondi le baiser en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de James et se colla le plus possible contre lui.

Quand il se recula, il respirait rapidement, et elle aussi.

-Excuse-moi Lily, dit-il en reculant.

Elle se jeta sur lui. Elle le serra fort contre elle. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour d'elle, lui embrassant le visage. Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres encore une fois. Cette fois ci, ce fût si doux, si révélateur que Lily su qu'elle voulait finir sa vie avec lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment. Elle pouvait y lire une joie intense et un amour plus que fou. Il était vraiment en amour avec elle par-dessus la tête. Elle sourit avant de dire :

-Moi aussi je t'aime. Plus que tout…


End file.
